narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura Kyō
Kyō Bakura (獏良 百合, Bakura Kyō) was a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He was also the first leader of the Bakura Clan and the creator of Storm Release: Storm Beam. Appearance Kyō was a tall fair-skinned man with shoulder-length blonde hair. He also has a pair of heterochromia iridis, right of his eyes was light blue and the other was red. He was charismatic and handsome, his emotionless face can make his opponent nervous, his power was unpredictable, he can lead his whole clan with solely one word, young and old men and women revered him. He had a lot of attire but the most notable was fur-lined robe and white clothes with a blue trim which he wore during important battle. Background Early Life Kyō was born as the eldest son of unnamed parents, one of them possessed Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release, into the Bakura Clan and was praised by all as the best Bakura member ever had; the perfect being. He was perfect in any term except stamina, lack of stamina eventually became the main reason of his untimely death. In term of combat, he was nearly perfect. He never lost a single battle to anyone, except his father who trained him how to use Storm Release. His fighting standard during his teenage year had already outclassed every member of Bakura Clan, he even surpassed his father who was the strongest Bakura Clan member during that current era. Not only he mastered Storm Release and Denshisōsa but he brought them to another level. He started to gain the fame as The Perfect when he capable of using Denshisōsa, a Hiden Jutsu of his clan during five years old. He graduated from the Ninja Academy with flying colors, left the academy as the top student of the year when he was only six. He also mastered the Storm Release during the same year and improved Denshisōsa, their clan Hiden Jutsu. He never lost a single battle on combat in his school, not even his teacher was his opponent. His fame as The Prodigy widely spread around the world when he passed the Chūnin Exams easily by eliminated every of the participant with his Storm Release. He was praised highly by everyone, who saw his extremely high talent and hoped he can lead the whole Bakura Clan into a new era. The news of his achievement never stop spreading. His talents and large variation of techniques gained him more fame around the world. He became a Jōnin at the age of 12 and befriended with a kunoichi in Jōnin Test. Their relationship became better and better during his teenage years. He married the kunoichi when he was 17 and had two male children within three years, Bakura Yoshio and Bakura Yōhei. When he was 20, he became more famous as he challenged and won the battle against his father with his myriads of his own creation technique. His father was proud at him and died shortly afterward caused by an unknown disease. The news spread quickly within the country, most of the local clans tried to wipe his clan but Kyō led the whole clan into a hinterland before they could launch the assault. After that incident, Kyō was appointed as the first leader of Bakura Clan. With unlimited resources found from jungle, they had no problem with their daily life. The peaceful days ended when he accidentally fired a beam towards the sky. It alerted and attracted one of the clan in Amegakure to attack them. Luckily he had built an underground base beforehand, however the attack from enemy clan came too quickly. He had no choice but to become the bait while his clan members were moving into the underground. Even though he was ultimately outnumbered, he killed all the enemy using his ace technique, Raijìn and Arashin. After double checked the surrounding, he returned to the base. He knew he was going to die soon so he took the last chance to meet his wife, sons and brother. Before his last breath, he appointed his brother as the Second Bakura Leader and kissed both of his son and wife for the one last time. Eventually, he died due to the serious drawback of both ace techniques he used, with a smile in his face. Personality Kyō was a happy-go-lucky guy who was full with humor. He liked to joke and make people laugh, a strange habit he adopted when he was still a kid. However, despite his naughty nature, he was a timid boy and despised fighting. He will not fight unless it is necessary. Even though he was born as Royal Bakura, he was not arrogant. He always kept a low profile about his bloodline limit, reasoning that he hated showing off. Apart from that, he was a very calm person. During combat, he will not display his inner side, showing no facial expression, totally emotionless and only focus on the fight so he can analyze the data correctly with his sharp mind. He had a bad quirk that most people found very annoying, whenever he is thinking, he will bite his fingernails and ignore everyone, even in the middle of combat. Abilites Hiden Jutsu Kyō was a master of his clan Hiden Jutsu, with his amazing talent, he had not only mastered the entire technique, but improved it to another state. He can control the electric that have been given life by his Hiden Jutsu. He can even form Raijìn and Arashin by giving life to the Lightning and Storm created by him. Storm Release The most favorite fighting style of Bakura Kyō was the Storm Release. The technique was inherited by his family, he always used it during the end of the battle, as a sign of the end. He created a lot of jutsu of Storm Release by himself and perfected the weakness of the jutsu with Denshisōsa. Using the technique with his perfect chakra control, he can fire Storm Release: Triple Storm Beam accurately where he aim. Quotes *(To his clan) "The most dangerous place is the safest place." *(To his father) "Don't worry father, I will lead the clan to new era." *(To Bakura Ryu) "From now on, you are the leader. Don't disappoint our father and me, lead the clan to new era, that's my wish and our father too." *(To his wife and Yohei) "Sorry my honey, I cannot protect you anymore, I broke my promise. Son, forgive me too. But I have no regret of sacrifice my life for the family and clan. I guess ... this is the end but I will keep protect you guys at heaven." Stats Trivia *Picture used for the article is Fay D. Flourite from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, I claim nothing on it. **First Picture : From the anime **Second Picture : By Cat-cat from deviantart *©Bakura Kyō Whole article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan (Copyright) *"Kyō" (京) mean city and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Kyō wishes to fight with Bakura Ryu **Kyō's favorite hobby is joking **Kyō's favorite dish is cake **Kyō like to accompany his family when he has free time